Don't Talk
by alwaysvegetafault
Summary: NOT A GOKU X VEGETA! Nightcall, Kadeta, and Kiwi and the Saiyans go on a mission to save Vegetasei and the Saiyan race.WARNING! Language Lemon violence Mad Vegeta Vegeta & OC and a little Goku & OC
1. The Legend

**YOU MUST READ!**

Gohan is a full Saiyan that came to Earth with Goku. Grandpa Gohan named him after himself. He is the same age as Goku (20), and lives with him and his wife. Gohan is also Kadeta's boyfriend.

Goten is Gohan's son (strange I know). He's older than Trunks by about seven years. His mother was killed by Vegeta and Nappa shortly after he was born.

OOC people a lot of people

**Disclamer**

I Don't own DBZ or DBGT the only people I own are my made up charcaters and some of them I don't even own Kadeta does.

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

"But, Vegeta…" I whined as Vegeta once again denied my request.

"Woman, I'm tired of telling you this, you're not going with me."

"Why not? I mean, I can help you guys."

The prince snorted "Like you, a wolf, can help the Saiyans."

I glared at him, my bushy black tail swinging dangerously from side to side.

"Just let me come. I mean, Goku said I could go if you'd let me."

"I said no. And I mean it." Vegeta turned and continued packing his training uniforms into little capsules.

I dropped onto the bed, sighing in defeat. My wolfen ears swirled as I heard another Saiyans enter the room.

"So, Vegeta, are you letting Nightcall go with us?" Goku nodded in my direction.

"No, Kakarott, she's not going." Vegeta glanced at Goku," And I don't need you to help make decisions about my mate."

Goku held his hands up in defense.

"Alright I won't, but I do think you should let her go."

Vegeta rounded on Goku. "And why do you think that?"

"You said it yourself, she's your mate. You have to…uh…protect her."

Vegeta snorted again. "And what are you doing about that harpy of yours?"

"She's different."

"Really? How so?"

"Because, she's my wife not my mate."

I lay back on the bed, turning out the two Saiyans. I knew Vegeta couldn't let me go, but I wished that Goku could change his mind.

"Fine, she can go. Just get out of my hair about it."

Those words snapped me out of trance. Springing up from the bed, I turned to Vegeta. "Really?"

"Yes really. Now start packing."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him in my joy.

"Get off me or I might change my mind."

I let go of Vegeta and gave him a quick smile before turning and starting to pack. He and Goku left the room, talking about the new arrangements needed for me to come along with them on the trip.

Before long, I had packed both mine and Vegeta's clothes. I fell on the bed, exhausted from the labor.

A knock on the door warned me of the incoming human.

"Nightcall, dinner's ready." Bulma stood in the doorway.

"Thanks. Could you tell Vegeta I'm not eating with the Saiyans tonight?"

"Oh, he insists that you do. He's the one that sent me to fetch you."

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I groaned. "Tell him I'll be there in five."

"Fine."

As soon as the door clicked shut, I stood and began searching for something to wear. I finally settled on my black leather outfit. A corset top and skintight pants adorned my body. I let my black hair tumble down over my shoulders.

I put on black lipstick and eye shadow. Looking at myself in the mirror, I noticed all the black really highlighted my amber eyes.

I made my way to the dining hall in the west wing. Opening the French doors, I stalked into the room. The eyes of al the Saiyan widened at the sight of me.

I smirked at Vegeta, who stood at the hand of the table gawking at me. I walked up to him, braced my hands against him chest, and planted a kiss on his cheek. My lipstick (A special type that replenishes itself but can come off) smeared across his cheek.

I took my seat and nodded to the other Saiyans. They blinked and went back to their food.

Vegeta sat back down, but continued to gawk.

"Veg, stop staring."

He slowly returned his gaze to his food. Picking up a chicken leg, Vegeta began eating.

I smirked. I knew wearing this would bring this reaction.

"Miss Nightcall…"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I laughed in spite of myself. Except the Saiyan who fathered Goku to ask if I was going to eat. "Yes, I am going to eat."

"Okay, good."

Leaning over to Vegeta, I laid my chin on his shoulder, I reached out to grab a chicken leg.

"Nightcall, why did you have to wear that particular outfit?"

My tail swung taunting from side to side "Because I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah, me and the rest of the world." Vegeta grumbled to himself.

We continued our meal, me eating off of Vegeta's plate, for over an hour. Bulma announced dessert, giving me a little glare before walking out.

Thirty minutes later, Vegeta stood up. The gaze of everyone in the hall (except me) turned to him. I continued to munch on the happles Vegeta had piled on his plate. (A happle is like an apple, except the outside is blue, the inside is red, and if you eat one you're totally full.)

"I called you here, not just for dinner, but to announce that I have decided to Nightcall, my mate, with us. I'm warning you now, you touch her, and I will kill you."

I stifled a laugh. Vegeta and I both knew that I'd be that one killing the Saiyan warriors, if the chance presented itself.

During Vegeta's speech, I drifted in and out of reality. I looked around, noticing that, while Bardock and Raditz sat next to one another, Goku sat at Vegeta's right, across from his father, like a fateful servant. This confused me a little, but I let it go.

Nappa was placed farthest from Vegeta, at the end of the table, Turles across from him. Gohan was at Goku's right, his son Goten on his other side.

Suddenly, all the Saiyans began to rise from their seats and start towards the door. Vegeta helped me to my feet and we followed the others out into the hallway. Outside the door stood a very pissed half Saiyan, half Hellion princess.

"Kadeta! What are you doing here!" I called, wrapping her in a hug.

"How come I wasn't invited?"

"Because you're not a Saiyan, and you're not going with us."

"Vegeta, she _is_ half Saiyan. Give her _some_ credit. Hey! Can she come with us! And Kiwi!"

Vegeta gave me an odd look. "Kiwi? That's her name?"

"Yeah, she's another Saiyan. And a very good friend of mine." I nodded to add emphasis to my statement.

"No, Nightcall. I don't want any more women in this than I need. It's bad enough that I have _you_ going along." I glared at him.

"Well, I'm going whether or you like it or not, Veggie-man." Kadeta spit out.

Vegeta snorted. "What makes you think that? After all, you are nothing but a woman."

"Yet, I'm a princess. The princess of Hellions, at that." Kadeta smirked at the shocked look on Vegeta's face. "Yeah, I thought so."

Vegeta threw a comment back at her. I watched them fight for a few minutes, occasionally throwing an insult at one or the other, before heading back to Vegeta's and my room.

I collapsed on the bed the moment I entered the room. The ceiling seemed very interesting at the moment, so I stared at it for a few hours. I didn't notice when the door was opened and someone came in.

I felt the bed move as the person sat down. I stared at the ceiling until a head of mess, ebony hair moved into my view. The Saiyan's black eyes smiled at me.

"Goku?" I asked, realizing how tired I was.

He nodded. "Yup, it's me." He lent down and kissed my forehead.

At first I was surprised that Goku even enter this room without Vegeta in here, let alone kiss me. After all, Vegeta was very protective over me. But when I heard a second voice in the room, my surprise disappeared.

"Hurry up, Kakarott." Vegeta said gruffly, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hold your horses, Vegeta." Suddenly, I was wrapped in a warm blanket, two strong arms holding me close.

Goku carried me into the hall, where Kadeta stood, leaning against the wall in a very Vegeta-like fashion.

"Hey Night, I got Veggie here to let me and kiwi come along with you guys. It's amazing what a few ki blasts to the chest can do. Especially if they're mine. Ain't that right Vegeta?

Vegeta grumbled something incoherent in response. I smiled, now understanding why Vegeta was allowing Goku to carry me. He was too injured to do so himself.

I snuggled up close to Goku's chest, allowing sleep to take over. Blurry images flashed before my eyes. I recognized a few of them to be Goku and Vegeta sparring. Others were of Vegeta and me together, before and after we were mated. He would often throw a punch or a kick in my direction, testing my patients. There were more images, but I could not see them clearly enough to know what they were.

After a couple hours, I could feel myself being set down. I sharpened my senses in time to hear, "Is it true Vegeta?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What? What are you guys talking about?"

"It seems that one of the other Saiyans has discovered that a reversal of mates can actually take place."

"What? How?"

"If another Saiyan bite over the first Saiyan's bond mark, the mate of the first Saiyan is now the mate of the second, the first forgotten."

"Can't the first Saiyan get his mate back?"

"No, the process is irreversible."


	2. Arrival The Memory

**Flashback is three weeks before the beginning of the story **

**Disclaimer-**

I don't own DBZ or DBGT!

**Chapter 2: Arrival (The Memory)**

I gasped. (I know, I can do a lot in my sleep.) I could feel all three pairs of eyes fall on me.

A hand nudged my side. I stirred, not wanting to admit to Vegeta that I had overheard him.

/Woman, I know you heard us. Now open your eyes./ Vegeta's voice echoed through my mind.

I slowly followed his command, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. "Is that true, Veg?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

In the darkness, Goku's eyes glistened. Kadeta's frown deepened, her worry showing through her usually emotionless eyes. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers trailing through my hair. "Kadeta, Kakarott, leave us. I don't need you here to explain the situation to Nightcall."

"Fine, Mister Bossy. But don't think you can keep her cooped up in here forever."

Goku pulled Kadeta out of the room. After they had exited, Vegeta turned to me. "Now you see why I was so worried when the rest of the Saiyans first arrived?"

"Uh huh." I shifted, laying my head in his lap. He stroked my cheek, his concern evident in his touch.

• **_FLASHBACK_ •**

Bulma ran into the room, panting. "Vegeta, there's an unknown spacecraft approaching Earth. We need you and Goku to 'greet' them." Bulma froze and blushed furiously as she realized what she'd interrupted

Vegeta was hunched protectively over me, his teeth bared. He reached down, grabbing his plaid boxers off the floor. He pulled them on before climbing out of bed, making sure I was covered before turning to face Bulma. "What is it woman?"

She gulped. "Uh, well, there is a spacecraft approaching Earth. WE need you there when they land."

"Fine, he'll be there. Will you leave now?"

I said from the bed, wrapped in the black satin bed sheet. "This is the fifth time you've walked in on us this week. And we don't even live at Capsule Corp!"

"We need him there as soon as he gets dressed." Bulma turned and walked out of the room.

Vegeta stared after her. "Get dressed." He said, before turning and pulling on some clothes.

I did as he said, dressing in a black T-shirt (which read: Everyone is Entitled to MY Opinion) and jeans, my usual. Then he and I started towards Capsule Corp.

We had flown most of the way, him carrying me, when Goku caught up with us from his place. He and Vegeta exchanged nods, but other than that, nothing happened between the two Saiyans before we landed.

When we reached Capsule Corp, a group of people were standing there looking at the sky expectantly.

We touched down behind the group. Vegeta set me down as everyone turned towards us.

They were scientists, dressed in the typical lab coats. Bulma ran out from the group and practically jumped on Vegeta, grasping him in a hug.

I could feel a growl rise in my throat. Vegeta recovered from his shock, and pulled Bulma off of him. "Woman, what is going on?"

"The ship is landing within the hour. And they've made contact…" Bulma paused, biting her lower lip. "They're Saiyans."

Vegeta's eyes widened. I heard Goku gasp, and felt the breath catch in my chest. "But, I thought all the Saiyans had died…at least once. Who are these?"

"Radditz, Nappa, and a Bardock. They said that somehow they'd been granted life again. Turles is also with them."

Through our bond, I felt Vegeta tense at the familiar names. /Nightcall, go wait inside./ Vegeta stated with no explanation as to why he wanted me wait inside.

/Veg, I have a right to be out here when they arrive./ I replied angrily, not understanding why he didn't want me outside.

"Get your ass inside right now!" I started to resist again, but he broke in. "Damn it, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it! Now get your ass in there!" Vegeta pointed to the door.

I glared at him, but with further provocation from Goku and Bulma, I eventually sulked into the building.

I tried to pry into Vegeta's mind, but he had closed me off. I screamed in frustration, unable to bear him keeping secret from me.

Suddenly, the sky grew bright and a small ship (which looked incredibly like a Capsule Corp. one) appeared in the sky. I watch, bewildered, as it landed gracefully (or as graceful as an octopus space ship can) on the landing pad.

The portal opened, and out stepped a Saiyan who looked a lot like Goku, except was really tan and had a scar running down his left cheek. I assumed this was Bardock.

The next one out was Nappa. I remembered him from Vegeta's memories, which were opened for me to explore when he marked me.

Radditz and Turles followed Nappa. Then the four Saiyans made their way over to Vegeta. One by one, they bowed, before acknowledging the others.

"Prince Vegeta, we have come to bring news of our home world." Nappa said.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? It was destroyed years ago."

Radditz looked up. "Yes, but e found a rather large chunk of the planet. It seems to have grown over the years and is now about the size of a very small planet."

Vegeta's eyes glistened with hope. I understood. He wanted to rebuild the Saiyan Empire.

I ran through the doors, still very angry at Vegeta for making me watch the scene from behind quarter inch thick glass. "Vegeta, you are such an ass. You know I hate to be kick out of the action."

The new Saiyans looked up, startled. Bardock stepped between Vegeta and me, pushing me towards the door slightly. "Miss, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call my prince an ass?"

"So what if I did? He can't do nothing about it." I smirked at him.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you? I don't really want to do this but you disrespected my prince. Bardock tried to punch me, but I dove out of the way.

"Come on Saiyan. I was taught to fear you guys." I said, laughing.

Bardock took a step towards me, but Vegeta stopped any other action. "Bardock, she'll kill you. I wouldn't risk it. Go talk to your son. He still needs to me you." Vegeta nodded in Goku's direction.

I gave Bardock one final smirk before walking over to Vegeta, tail swinging happily behind me. "What's up, Veg?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at me, then shook his head and turned back to Nappa, Radditz and Turles. "You three are telling me that there is a chance to restore the Saiyan race?"

"Yes, with the addition of females from other races. As you know, there are no female Saiyans left." As soon as Nappa said this, I thought 'That's one they don't know about."

"I realize that." Vegeta noticed Turles eyeing me. "This is Nightcall. I've taken her as my mate." Turles' eyes dropped.

From behind us, Goku yelled, "Hey, Vegeta! It's almost noon! Why don't we get something to eat?"

All the Saiyans looked at Vegeta. He nodded, and immediately the Saiyans followed him into Capsule Corp. He left me standing by the group of scientists.

"Bastard." I muttered, and then followed the Saiyans inside.

4


	3. Remberance The Memory Pt 2

**Chapter 3: Remembrance (The Memory Pt. 2)**

We ate in the cafeteria on the third floor. Vegeta and the Saiyans ate at the table closest to the kitchen, while I was confined to sit at the back of the room.

I finished eating within five minutes, and began making my way out of the mess of table and chairs. I was almost at the door when Goku called out, "Hey, Nightcall! Come on, stay awhile. We won't bite."

I ignored him and continued out of the room. Goku started to call me back, but Vegeta said, "Kakarott, let her go if she wishes. She…" I didn't hear what he said. I had already left the room.

I walked a while, although where I was going, I wasn't too sure. When I looked up, I was in the woods behind Capsule Corp, at the door of Kadeta and Kiwi's house. I smirked, knowing why I was here, and knocked.

"Fuck off!" Kiwi's voice floated through the door. "You don't talk to friends like that, Kiwi." I said, feigning the hurt in my voice.

The door opened and Kiwi poked her head out. Her usually black hair was streaked with hot pink. Ebony eyes glistened with happiness as they met mine. "Nice hair, Kiwi."

"Nightcall!" I was wrapped in a hug. "Oh it's been what, two years?"

"Not really. More like ten hours. Are you hung over?" We both laughed at the joke. "Where's Kadeta?

Kiwi stepped back to let me in, then answered, "Out spar – no, beating the shit out of Gohan and Goten. I laughed. "What is a kid as young as Goten doing sparring Kadeta?"

"How old is he, anyway?" She shut the door and led me to the couch, which was made of red leather.

"I don't know, six or seven, I guess." I sat down suddenly exhausted.

The door clicked open. Kiwi and I turned in time to see Kadeta pretty much drag Gohan inside, Goten thrown over her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Night." She saw me look at the two Saiyans. "This isn't what it looks like. I swear, I found 'em like this."

"Yeah right." I smiled. "Alright, I'll tell the truth. Gohan knocked out Goten, and the fucked me to exhaustion. Well, at least 'til he was exhausted.

Kiwi and I laughed. "Yeah, your boyfriend is gonna knock his son out just so he can fuck you.

"Shut up, Kiwi. I have to put these two in the regeneration tanks. Be right back." Kadeta walked into the back room to put Gohan and Goten in the tanks. (She and Kiwi had snagged several from Capsule Corp. The scientists there still have no idea where they have gone.)

After a few minutes, Kadeta cam back into the main room. She proceeded to tell us just how she had managed to beat the living daylights out of Gohan. We nodded, uninterested.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, I wonder who that could be." Kadeta said, turning to answer the door. "Oh, hi Goku. What can we do for you?"

"Uh, well, I'm looking for Gohan and Goten. Oh and Vegeta sent me to find Nightcall. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Come on in. Gohan and Goten are in the back."

Goku stepped inside and looked over at Kiwi. (I'd felt inclined to sit on the floor when I'd heard Vegeta was looking for me.)

"Hey, Night, Vegeta wants you back at your place real quick. He seems really mad at you."

I growled. That bastard was mad at me? Hell, he was always mad at me! "How about I wait for you, and then you can fly me home. That sound okay?"

"Uh, sure. I'm going to see on Gohan and Goten. Be right back." Goku turned and headed down the hall to the back room.

I stood, apologized to Kiwi and Kadeta, then gathered my things and stood by the door waiting for Goku.

He stepped out of the back room a few minutes later carrying Goten, Gohan following. They were both still pretty beat up, but at least they weren't unconscious.

'Well see ya later. The woman wants us home. And Vegeta, well you know him."

"Bye Goku! We'll see you guys tomorrow, alright Gohan?" Gohan grumbled a response. Kadeta laughed and waved us out the door. "You don't want to make Veggie mad, or at least more that he is already."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go guys." I led Goku, Gohan and Goten down the hall and outside.

"Gohan, take Goten home. I have to drop Nightcall off at her place. I'll catch up with you guys in a few." Goku said, handing Goten to Gohan.

"Sure, Goku." Gohan flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Alright, Night. He he, that rhymes. Anyway, come on. Vegeta's probably really mad at you now." Goku picked me up and took off, flying in the opposite direction of his fellow Saiyan.

"So, why is he mad at me?" I asked, leaning against Goku's broad and muscled chest.

"Don't know. Most likely because of your behavior at lunch."

"Yeah, that's got to be it." I sighed. "Oh well, he'll get over it."

Goku nodded, but stayed silent. We didn't talk until Goku had landed.

Vegeta was pacing around the yard, the grass flattened down to the ground where he had tread.

Goku set me down and walked over to Vegeta, startling the smaller Saiyan. "You found her?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded, and gestured back at me, laying in the soft grass. Vegeta sighed, seemingly in relief. "Good. You may go."

Goku nodded again, and turned to fly off. "Bye Goku." I called, waving. He waved back, but he didn't utter a word.

"What the hell woman! I don't want you to ever run off like that again, okay! You had me worried sick!" Vegeta strode over to me as he talked, pulled me to my feet, and hugged me.

I was stunned. Vegeta had hugged me maybe once in the entire time we'd known each other.

Vegeta let go, pulling me behind him as he headed into the house. I followed, stumbling slightly over the porch steps.

I was dragged into the bedroom, then thrown on the bed. Vegeta climbed on top of me, kissing me long and hard.

I was stripped of my clothes, Vegeta suddenly rid of his as well. I growl as my mate's teeth grazed my mark. He smirked.

I gasped as he plunged into my. "Damn, you're tight." He whispered. He began a slow torturous pace, pulling out of me, then thrusting back in, knocking the wind out of me.

Soon, he became more primal, speeding his pace. As he approached his climax, his head dipped lower and lower towards his mark upon my left shoulder.

I screamed as I reached my orgasm. My partner came at the exact moment I had and his sharp canines sunk into the tender skin of my shoulder. His own scream was muffled by my shoulder.

Wee lay panting for several minutes. Vegeta pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned and evil grin down at me. "Feels great to finish, doesn't it?" Both of us laughed.

"Yeah it does." I returned Vegeta's smirk, leaning up to kiss the man above me. He kissed me back, his tongue exploring my mouth. Our eyes closed in bliss, my arms encircling his neck.

We broke apart. Vegeta pulled himself out of me and began searching for a new outfit. I wrapped the sheets around myself and chuckled when Vegeta began throwing clothes around the room, cursing because he couldn't find his gloves. (It's amazing what sets that guy off.)

He found them, on the floor, by the dresser. Slipping them on, he walked across the room, looked at me, and exited.

I rolled back onto the pillow. "That felt great, Vegeta." I murmured, smiling. "That felt great."

• **_END_ _FLASHBACK_ •**

I lay in Vegeta's arm for a few hours, until I fell asleep. The he set me back on the bed and left me to rest.


	4. Pups

**Chapter 4: Pups**

The next morning, I awoke to the scent of Vegeta covering the bed. I rolled over, into the said Saiyan's chest.

"Ugg, Vegeta, will ya move?" I pushed against the muscle mass that was clogging my vision. "Get up."

His only response was to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I groaned.

Vegeta nuzzled my neck. "Mine." I groaned again, and tried to push him off of me. "Let go, Vegeta."

A chuckle sounded from the shadows. I looked around and saw Kadeta leaning against the wall near my feet. She glanced at me and smirked. "Can you say 'Veggie go bye bye'?"

I laughed, startling Vegeta awake. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "It's too early, Night. Go back to sleep."

"Hey, Veggie-man. Let go of the girl and no one gets hurt." Kadeta's smirk widened when Vegeta jumped out of the bed, revealing his plaid boxers.

I slipped out of the bed, yawing and stretching. Kadeta smiled at me. "Come on, let's go wake up everyone else. I've been assigned wake up duty."

I quickly dressed, then started out the door, Kadeta behind me. Vegeta growled and followed.

I looked around, awed. This was the first time I'd seen the inside of the ship. It was huge!

Kadeta and Vegeta looked at me oddly. Then Kadeta said, "How about a grand tour of the ship?" I nodded. "Sure."

Kadeta pointed to the room to the left of mine and Vegeta's. "That's Goku's room. Gohan and Goten are across the hall from me, on the other side of your room. And if you come this way–"

The tour only took fifteen minutes. Kadeta showed me all the Saiyan's sleeping quarters. (Bardock and Radditz shared a room in between Turles' and Nappa's rooms) Sometime after that, Vegeta left to train.

The last stop was the cafeteria. Goku sat in the corner, shoveling down an assortment of food.

The sight of food reminded me how hungry I was. "Food." I muttered.

Kadeta laughed. "Yes, food. Why don't you go eat with Goku or something? I'll be in the GR if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, just don't kill Vegeta. See ya later." I walked over to where Goku was sitting. "Hey Goku. What's up?"

"Not much. Sit down." Goku gestured to the chair beside him.

I obeyed, reaching over to grab a fry from the pile of food in front of the Saiyan.

Goku grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "I don't think Vegeta would like you eating off my plate. His face was so close to me face, I could feel his steady breathing on my cheek.

"He'll get over it." I pulled my wrist out of his grasp and again reached for a fry.

The Saiyan shook his head. "You and Kai are like sisters."

I laughed. "But if we were, you'd be my brother. I'm _not_ a Saiyan. And Vegeta would have a fit."

He nodded. "True." A muscled arm found its way around my shoulder. "You can be my adopted sister, then."

I lay my head on Goku's shoulder and inhaled his musky odor, unaware at the time that his musk meant he was searching for a mate. "I like that idea."

"Goku!" Gohan ran in, shortly followed by Goten. Vegeta wants all the Saiyans to meet him in the upper level meeting room. And he told me to tell you, Nightcall, that he wants you back in your guys' room."

I groaned. "Okay. See you guys later. I walked out of the room, my tail limp as a rag in disappointment.

I walked back to my room. Once inside, I sat on the edge of the bed and sulked.

After about 15 minutes of that, Vegeta strode through the door, looking very pleased with himself, but very pissed at the same time.

"Did you happen to bring along two wolf kids?" His eyes flared as he said this.

My head shot up. "Wolf kids? What do they look like?"

"One's black and the other is a blood red, almost black. A male and a female."

My eyes lit up. "Where are they?" I asked, trying not to let my eagerness leak into my words.

"Next door, in Kadeta's room. But–" He didn't finish, but followed me into Kai's room.

As I entered, all three heads, Kadeta's and the pup's, looked up at me. I gasped, recognizing the pups instantly. "Night Hunter! Blood Moon!" I ran over to them, hugging them tight. "Mommy?" Night Hunter asked.

I nodded. You've grown so much." I ruffled his hair. It was black as night, just like mine.

Vegeta gapped. "You have kids?" I nodded. "You never told me."

I shuddered at his tone. "I know. That's because they were sent away from me shortly after they were born. I never thought I'd see them again." I bowed my head. "Please, don't be mad."

Blood Moon, being the brave one that she was, stepped up to Vegeta. "Hi, I'm Moon. That's my brother Furball, 'cause he's a poofy ball of fur when he's in his wolf form. My daddy died when we were little and Mommy couldn't keep us. The lady that we lived with," she pointed at Kadeta, "said it was 'cause she was too young. I don't know. Oh, and that's my mommy, so be nice to her." Moon's eyes, which were as pale as the full moon, brightened. "Who are you?"

Vegeta just stared at my daughter, amazement showing in his eyes. "I'm Vegeta, your step-father, if you will."

Furball walked up to stand beside his sister. "What do you mean, mister?"

"I mean I'm mated to your mother. I'm not your blood father, but I've taken you in as my children."

They looked at him with questioning glances before smiling brightly and rushing forward to hug his legs. Vegeta looked down at them, his gaze almost fatherly.

Moon let go and nudged Furball. "Let's go find Kakarott."

"His name's Goku. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Furball released Vegeta's leg and ran out the door.

"It's Kakarott! That's the name he was born with!" Moon raced after her brother.

Kadeta stood up and started after the pups. "I'll get them. You guys talk this out."

"Kakarott knew about your kids, but I didn't?" Vegeta growled and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a huge dent.

"I don't know how he would. The only ones who knew were my pack and Kadeta."

Vegeta looked at me. "Kadeta knew?"

I nodded. "She's their godmother. She was just outside the den when I gave birth to them."

Vegeta looked away from me before saying, "Who's the father?"

I gulped. "He's dead. You can't go and kill him."

"I don't care. Who is it?"

"His name is Kouga. It was an arranged mating. You see, I was born as a low level wolf. The Emperor Alpha, Kouga's father, saw me hunting one day. He declared that his son would mate me, because I was one of the only full blood wolf demons left. Anyway, I was eighteen then. It's been over five years since then. Let it go."

Vegeta huffed, but knelt down and hugged me, his touch alone telling me how he felt.

Just then, Kiwi burst through the door. "Hey Night. And Vegeta." She bowed to Vegeta for a moment, then began searching for something under her bed.

After a few seconds, Kiwi held up two leashes. "Found 'em!"

"What are those for?" I asked.

Kiwi didn't answer, as she was searching under the bed again. "Here you are you little devils!" Out from under the bed came two puppy sized collars.

And what are those for?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh, well, yeah. I have to go." Kiwi dodged around Vegeta and ran out the door.

"Well, she seems kinda suspicious. Don't you think?" I said, standing and heading for the door.

Vegeta nodded, following me out. He bumped into me in the doorway. "What's with?"

I pointed. From down the hall, two wolf pups, one black, the other blood red, ran towards us on leashes. Kiwi and Kadeta were on the other ends.

"Hey guys! This is way easier than hauling the kids around." Kiwi said.

Vegeta shook his head. "Just make sure they stay out of my way." He brushed past me, heading toward the control room at the other end of the ship.

After he'd left, Goku appeared. "He's mad at me." He said, looking after Vegeta.

"Why?" The three of us looked at him. "I got too close to Night, I guess. Anyway, these the kids?"

"Yeah. Hey would you mind taking the collars off? They really want to talk to you."

"Sure." Goku knelt down and began fiddling with the small clasps on the collars.

Once the were off, the kids changed back into there demon forms. "Kakarott!" Moon exclaimed, crawling up onto Goku's back.

"It's Goku! Stop calling him Kakarott!" Furball followed his sister onto Goku's back.

Everyone laughed as they continued to argue about Goku's name. Goku himself stood up, the kids still on his back. "Hey, are any of you guys hungry?"

"Oh yeah!" The kids shouted in unison. "Alright, let's go then." Our group started in the direction of the cafeteria.

When we go there, we found the other Saiyans eating their fill.

Moon pointed out Bardock to Furball. "Look, it's another Kakarott!" They jumped off of Goku and ran over to Bardock. "Hi, Kakarott No. 2."

Bardock looked down at the little pups. "The name's Bardock. I'm Kakarott's father."

"Huh? So you're Kakarott's evil side?" The twins looked at Bardock weirdly. "I'm confused."

I came to their rescue. "He's Goku's dad. Just like Kouga was your daddy."

"Oh, okay. Hi Bardock!" Moon ran up and hugged Bardock's leg.

He looked up at me. "Get her off of me, Nightcall."

"You had better watch how you speak to her." A husky voice said from behind me.

I turned, expecting to see Vegeta, but instead saw Goku, his fists balled at his side, his eyes dark and menacing.

Both of the pups grew frightened, and fled to hide behind me. Bardock's eyes grew wide, but he returned to his food. "Don't throw a fit. She's not even your mate."

Goku growled. "No, she's not. But she's my friend and I'll protect her for Vegeta if I must."

"Kakarott, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta walked in, arms crossed over his chest.

Goku pointed at Bardock. "He was talking to Night like she was nothing but dirt!"

When Vegeta heard this, his eyes widened in shock. "You did what?" his voice was low, the anger behind it evident, no in his tone, but by the way he held himself.

"Daddy, don't get mad at him. Please." Furball squeaked from behind my legs.

Vegeta paused a moment before turning and looking down at Furball. "He – he called me '_Daddy_'!"

Everyone laughed, including the other Saiyans who had stopped eating to watch our dispute. They quickly returned to their food as Vegeta glared at them one by one.

I walked up to my mate, placing my head on his chest. "I guess you are his daddy. In his eyes, anyway."

Vegeta's arms wrapped around me and a kiss was planted on my forehead. A soft 'awww' met my ears. I grinned.

"Uh guys? Can't this wait? I'm hungry." Goku said, tapping my shoulder.

Vegeta automatically slapped his hand away, with the words, "Kakarott, keep your hands off of Nightcall. If you don't then I will have to kill you."

Nappa and Raditz looked up from their food. "Prince Vegeta, sir." Nappa began. "He's not worth your killing him, sir. Maybe one of us could – "

"None of you could even dent Kakarott, much less kill him." Vegeta interrupted gruffly. "Come, let's eat."


	5. Trunks

**Chapter 5: Trunks**

The next few days passed quickly. Vegeta began to love the pups as if they were his own children. Goku was avoiding Vegeta and me in the halls. During meals, he sat alone.

The Saiyans took equal turns training in the GR Bulma had installed before we left. Those that trained at night (which was hard to tell in deep space) slept during the day, awakening only to eat.

Kadeta and Kiwi trained with Vegeta first thing in the morning. He often returned bruised and bloody. I just waved him towards the shower.

I spent my days playing with the pups, writing or eating. I saw Goku often, but every time I tried to talk to him, he'd Instant Transmission to the other side of the ship. Man, he can hold a grudge, if that's even what it is.

This routine went on for two weeks, until something showed up on the radar.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa said as he ran into the room. I was writing, the pups asleep on the bed. "He's not here."

"Where is he? I must speak with him." Nappa looked around frantically.

"In there." I nodded my head in the direction of the bathroom, behind which sounds of water hitting tiles was coming.

Nappa started towards the door. "Prince Vegeta!" He called through it.

The water stopped. A few moments later, Vegeta, clad in only a royal blue towel, stood in the doorway. "What now, Nappa?"

"An outside ship has been reported. It's small, only big enough for two people. It's made contact."

"And?" Vegeta leaned forward, suddenly interested.

"They wish to speak with you, sir." Nappa suddenly gasped and turned away, blushing.

I looked around his stocky form to see Vegeta scrambling to catch his towel. My eyes narrowed and my voice was harsher than usual when I said, "Nappa, get your ass out of here." He followed the order, apologizing as he exited.

Vegeta saw my eyes after he finished tying the towel back around his waist. "Nightcall, it's not what you think."

"Really? Explain yourself, then." I said gruffly. "I know you were once in love with 'Kakarott'. How do I know that it wasn't the same with you and Nappa?"

"When I leant forward, my hand brushed the towel. It was an accident." Vegeta's eyes widened as he understood what I'd said. "What are you talking about, me being in love with Kakarott?"

My hand shot to my mouth. "It's just something I read. In a fiction story. I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Vegeta started to say something, but stopped himself. He got dressed and walked out the door.

I sighed and went back to writing. After a moment, though, I set down my paper and pencils, kissed my children on the forehead and followed him to the control room.

"Alright, this is Prince Vegeta. Now talk."

A voice came over the intercom, cracking with static. "My name is Trunks Briefs. My shipmate is Carly. Anyway, our ship is in great need of repair. We were wondering if you would be kind enough to let us stay on your ship until ours is fixed."

Vegeta was silent a moment. "How do we know you're not an ambush?"

The same voice said, "Prince Vegeta, I'm half Saiyan. And in another time and dimension, I'm your son."

Everyone in the room looked at the intercom in disbelief. Finally, after a few minutes, Kadeta asked," How can this be?"

"He'll be happy to explain once you let us in." This voice sounded pure evil, and sent shivers down one's spine.

I turned to Vegeta. "Let them in. I want to hear the boy's story."

He nodded. "Captain, allow the ship into the docking bay. Then get your crew members to begin repairing it. The rest of us will be greeting the passengers."

"But -" Kiwi started, only to be hushed by Vegeta.

"If you wish to argue, then you will go find Kakarott. Then bring him down to the docking bay with you."

Kiwi gaped. Vegeta smirked and said, "I don't think you want to forget where you lie in rank, woman. Nor that you have already bowed down to me. Now go find Kakarott."

Kiwi looked to me for support. I only shrugged. "You did bow down to him, meaning you are under his rule." She glared at me, turned and sulked out of the room.

Vegeta turned to the rest of us. "Any of you wish to join her?" We shook our heads. "Good. Now let's go."

Our group wound its way down to the docking bay. Vegeta made me walk at his side, Kadeta at the rear. I grimaced at the realization that I would soon, be the queen of all the Saiyans.

We met Goku and Kiwi at the door. When he saw us, Goku backed up a safe distance and took his place in front of Kadeta.

Once inside the docking bay, Vegeta halted. A tall young man who looked a lot like Vegeta, except his purple hair and clear blue eyes stood waiting for us.

"You must be Trunks." Vegeta said to the boy.

The other nodded. "And you're Vegeta. I recognize Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Turles. Who are the others?"

Vegeta introduced us, leaving me for last. Trunks' eyes widened when he heard that I was Vegeta's mate.

"But what about Mother?" He glanced around, looking for someone.

"Who?" I asked, worried about his distress.

"Bulma Briefs She does exist in this dimension, doesn't she?"

Vegeta and I hissed at the name. "Yeah, she exists alright. For the pleasure of annoying us to death."

Kadeta piped up from the back. "Hey! She gave me and Kiwi a place! Don't discredit her for that!"

"Wow. You, Kadeta, actually thanking Bulma for something _we _could give you. Anyway, Trunks. Where is this Carly person?"

Trunks pointed to a tall woman with sheet white skin and long, dull black hair. He called out her name and she turned around, flashing a smile with two inch fangs. Her eyes were a blood red.

"Sh-She's a _vampire_!" Kadeta exclaimed, her onyx eyes wide.

Trunks nodded. "Yup. She's one of my best friends, besides Goten."

Kiwi seemed to recover the ability to walk and talk, because she waltzed up to Trunks, latched onto his arm and said, "How about I show you to your room?"

"Uh, sure -" Trunks started, only to be interrupted by Kadeta. "He is _not _staying in our room!"

Kiwi looked over Trunks' shoulder. "Why would you think that?"

An accusing finger was pointed at Kiwi's retreating figure. "I know that look anywhere, missy! Don't even think about it! Hey! Get back here!" Kadeta powered up and flew after Kiwi and her prisoner.

"I think she finally found a guy that fits her standards. Only problem is Kadeta likes him, too. I think that's why she was talking nice about Bulma." I said.

Vegeta chuckled. "It seems like it."

Gohan growled, the deep rumbling echoing off the tiled walls and ceiling. I placed my hand on his chest and kissed his check. "You haven't lost your girlfriend…yet, anyway."

He hugged me, his face burying in my hair. It was Vegeta's turn to growl, Goku along with him.

"Keep your hands off of Night."

Gohan let go of me and stumbled backward at Goku's harsh tone. I stared, expecting Vegeta to be the one to say that, not Goku.

"Kakarott, stay out of this." Vegeta snapped, stepping between Goku and me.

In a movement that surprised everyone in the room, Goku knelt down in front of Vegeta. "Only protecting my future queen," He paused then added, "_Prince_ Vegeta."

* * *

Bet none of you expected that, now did you? Well to tell the truth, I didn't either, so now i'm going to go cry. cries I fel better now. Thanks for reading!

Nightcall


	6. Lust

**Chapter 6: Lust**

While Vegeta stood gawking, I dodged around him. "Goku, what the hell! You're submitting to Vegeta! Since when!" I said frantically.

Goku raised his eyes to look at me. "Princess Nightcall, please, call me Kakarott."

I took a step backwards, into Vegeta, snapping him out of his trance. "Kakarott, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Goku bowed his head again. "I'm bowing down to you. Like I should have done a long time ago."

"I know what you're doing. Why are you doing it?"

"Because I'm a Saiyan and I should act like one. I've bowed down to you as a start."

A twinkle in his eye told me there was another reason, but I kept that comment to myself.

"Look Go- Kakarott, why are you pledging your freedom to Vegeta after all these years? Please, tell me this."

Goku glanced up at me, before returning his gaze to the floor. "Princess, I –"

"Don't call me 'Princess'. Nor should you call Vegeta 'Prince'." I said gruffly.

Goku nodded and continued. "Night, I wish to become more in tune to my Saiyan heritage. To do so, I must bow down to my prince."

I stared down at the man kneeling at my feet. The ebony spikes of his hair hung down in his face, hiding his eyes in shadow. He looked damn sexy.

I shook the thought from my mind. I was mated to Vegeta! I couldn't be thinking about Goku that way!

I was still deep in thought when I heard Vegeta say, "Rise and go get something for me to eat. Oh, and bring Nightcall something as well."

Goku nodded, stood and walked out of the room. Vegeta turned to the rest of the group. "You may return to whatever you were doing before."

Within a matter of minutes, everyone was dispersed around the ship. Vegeta and I returned to our room. My pups were gone, probably running around the ship with Goten.

Vegeta collapsed on the bed. I sat down in a chair, straddling the back and resting my chin on the top.

A knock resounded through the room. "Come in." The door opened and Goku walked in with our food.

"Ah, Kakarott. Just set it down on the table over there by Nightcall. I need to talk to you."

Goku did as he was told and brought the food over to where I sat. Our eyes met and he smiled a bit. I smiled back.

As he set the food down, his hand brushed my side. The touch sent shivers down my spine.

Goku's eyes flashed with something as he turned back to Vegeta. He knelt again, his hair creating the shadow that made my skin crawl with want.

"There's no time for that, Kakarott." Vegeta waved Goku to his feet.

"Sir, you wished to speak with me?" Goku rose, leaving me staring at his perfectly shaped ass. I had to resist reaching out to touch it.

"Yes, I may have found a use for you." Vegeta's trademark smirk adorned his lips.

"May I ask what that is?" Goku asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

"You are now Nightcall's bodyguard…since you like to protect her so much."

I stared at my mate in disbelief. Normally, he didn't want Goku in the same room as me, yet he was allowing him to look after and protect me. It didn't make since.

"I'll do my best, Prince Vegeta." Goku was on his knees again.

"Good. Now hand me my food." Vegeta sat up on the bed as Goku turned around to pick up Vegeta's plate.

At the thought of food, I looked at the plate Goku had fixed for me. I had figured it was going to be full of fish, knowing Goku and the Saiyan love for it.

To my surprise, the plate held not a single piece of the horrid food. Instead, Happles and steaks were piled on the dish.

I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. At least I knew Goku really well.

I happily began eating, ignoring Vegeta's lecture about the rules of "handling" me.

"Kakarott, stay here with Nightcall. And take care of her." Vegeta stood, handed his plate back to Goku, and strode out of the room.

Goku sighed and dropped the plate on the table. He pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"So, Kakarott. Why did you really bow down to Vegeta?" The question rolled off my tongue before I could stop it.

Goku chuckled. "Nightcall, only call me Kakarott when we're around the other Saiyans. It's for show."

I looked at him oddly. His kind gaze shifted from the table to my eyes. I was shocked to find lust making itself evident in the deep black orbs.

I turned back to my food. There was a momentary silence in which I took a bite of steak. I found my appetite had disappeared.

I glanced at Goku. The sorrow he felt replaced the lust. My heart nearly burst at the sight of his downcast form.

"Goku, I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong but please don't be sad. Please…it breaks my heart to see you like this." A tear fell, rolling down my cheek.

"Don't cry…not for me." Goku's voice was soft and fatherly. His thumb traced the path my tear had traced.

The tears flowed freely as I fell into Goku's warm embrace, his muscled chest cushioning my tear soaked face. Strong arms wrapped around my shaking figure.

I shifted, wrapping my legs around his waist, so that I was sitting in his lap, straddling him. I cried into the crook of his neck, his broad hand traveling up and down my back.

"Nightcall, you need to calm down. Your ki is going haywire. Vegeta's going to find us."

"You think I care about that?" I asked between sobs. "He left you here with me. He obviously trusts you. Why would he even come to see what was wrong?"

I pulled back to stare into the dark eyes of the Saiyan. His shocked expression told me he hadn't expected me to strike back at him.

"Nightcall…" His voice faded as he pulled me closer, burying his face in my neck. He began placing butterfly kisses along my throat. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my hands grabbing fists full of his ebony hair.

A moan escaped my lips when his tongue began tracing my jaw line. His hands pulled at my clothes, begging me to take them off.

"If Vegeta catches you, you're dead." Kadeta said, walking into the room through the door linking our room. "Where are the pups?"

I untangled myself from Goku and stood, blushing. "I don't know. They were gone when we got back."

Kadeta looked at me oddly. "What wrong? It looks like you've been crying."

"All the stress and everything just got me all worked up. I'll be fine." I smiled.

Kadeta cocked her eyebrow before shaking her head and turning to Goku. "Goku, what the hell are you doing in here? Vegeta will smell you and I don't think you want to fight him while he's protecting his mate."

Goku smirked, an uncommon sight among his normally kind features. "Princey knows I was here, seeing as he assigned me as Night's bodyguard."

Kadeta gave Goku a startled look. "Why would he do that? He hates you being anywhere near Nightcall."

I nodded "It doesn't make sense, but still, he might just want someone I know and trust to do it, instead of one of his henchmen." I shrugged. "Then again, Goku is the strongest on the ship, besides you, Kadeta. But you, unlike him, aren't under Veg's control. He could just want the strongest Saiyan to protect me."

"That's true. All of it. Even the henchman part." Vegeta's voice rolled out of the doorway, where he stood leaning against the door frame.

Goku jumped out of the chair and dropped down to his knees. Vegeta sighed, took a few steps into the room and closed the door.

"Kakarott, look, I know you are doing whatever it is that you think you are doing to get on my good side, for 'show.' But let me tell you that I'm not planning on making you stay away from your family on Earth. You didn't have to bow down to me."

I tilted my head to the side, my confusion taking over. 'What the hell?' I thought. 'Vegeta being…_nice_… to _Goku_!

Vegeta's head shot up. /Yes, I can be kind when I wish to. If that is a problem for you, I can stop./

I blushed a deep crimson. /No, I was just…shocked, I guess./ I quickly closed off my side of the bond, preventing the nosy prince from hearing my thoughts.

"How did you know it wasn't real?" Goku asked, getting to his feet. Obviously, Goku didn't know about Saiyan bonding.

Vegeta smirked and nodded at me. "She told me." I muffled a gasp. How long had my bond been open?

"How?" Goku looked between the two of us, his eyes radiating confusion.

"Do you know anything about Saiyan bond marks and their effects on the mated couple?"

"Uhh, no, not really. Why?" Goku's large innocent eyes stared down at Vegeta with an almost puppy dog expression.

"Kadeta, you explain. I need to talk to Nightcall for a moment." I barely had time to react before I was dragging out of the room by the Saiyan.

I was thrown roughly against the wall, Vegeta's gloved hands on either side of my head, blocking my escape. "Woman, what do you think you were doing with that baka?"

I tried to focus my eyes on the very piss off prince in front of my. "He started it. It's not like I asked him to do it." I managed to mumble.

Vegeta's eyes clouded over with worry. He rubbed the back of my head, his touch soft and gentle. When he brought his hand away, his white glove was stained red with blood.

My eyes widened in shock, just before I dropped to the floor, blacking out just before impact with the cold tile.


	7. Softy

**Chapter 7: Softy**

My eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by blinding white light. I lifted my hand to block it out. I squinted, and looked around at my surroundings.

I seemed to be in the Med Wing. A handful of doctors and nurses were walking around, all of which looked very bored.

I sat up, noticing for the first time how much my head hurt. I reach back to touch it and found it had been bandaged. "What the hell happened?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"Vegeta threw you against that wall pretty hard. Banged you head up really bad." Goku chuckled. "Yeah, he practically screamed when you passed out. Carried you here himself, then locked himself up in the GR. Made me stay here while he trains himself to death."

I tried to swing my legs over the edge of the bed, but was overwhelmed with a massive dizziness as I put my weight on the floor. With his Saiyan speed, Goku picked me up and set me back on the hospital bed.

"You shouldn't be trying to walk. You lost a lot of blood from that wound. And you aren't fully healed. You need all the rest you can get for the next few days." Goku calmly sat back down in his chair beside my bed.

A doctor stuck his head into my little room. "Ah, good, you're awake. Rosey! Please inform Prince Vegeta that Ms. Nightcall is awake! Anyway, I'm glad you've decided to join us again." The man smiled brightly, "I'm Dr. Landon. You hit your head pretty bad there, and you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest for a few days before you do any kind of physical activity, okay?"

I nodded, not too sure about this man's instructions. I brushed that aside and asked what was on my mind. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Almost three days. Yup, and that young man there has never left your side, not even to eat or drink."

Goku blushed. "It's only my job as her bodyguard. Don't make me sound so noble."

Dr. Landon shrugged. "You may return to your room, but stay off your feet. In fact, have Goku here carry you back to your room."

"I'll carry her, thank you. I appreciate you letting me know she had awoken. You may go."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. Just a moment." The doctor walked toward me and removed the IV that had been feeding me nutrients while I had been unconscious. "She's all yours, Prince Vegeta."

"Thank you, Doctor." The eyes of everyone in the room watched the doctor walk out." That man annoys me."

I chuckled, the vibrations causing the wound on my head to throb in pain. "Ow…" I moaned.

Vegeta moved towards me. "Come on, I don't like this place. Smells too clean." He picked me up, holding me close to his chest.

I sighed, completely relaxed in his arms. My eyes drifted closed as I took in the scent of my mate. It took my brain a moment to register, but once it did, my eyes snapped open. "Vegeta, why do you smell like Kadeta?"

There was a pause. "I was training with her just before I came to see you." Vegeta stopped at our room and waited for Goku to open the door.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go home." I said groggily. My head rested on his chest, my hand clenched in his training uniform.

"Go…home! Are you nuts!" Vegeta calmed down a bit. "No, we are not going home. Not yet anyway."

I whined. "But Veggie…" He put me down on the bd. My grip on his uniform kept him from standing.

"Let go of me." I did, with one hand. I wrapped that arm around Vegeta's neck, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Goku chuckled. Vegeta pulled out of my kiss and glared at him. "Kakarott…What are you laughing at?"

"She's reacting to the pain pills. She'll be real cookoo for the next couple of days." Goku chuckled again as I pulled Vegeta into the bed beside me.

"Vegeta stay with me today. Just this once. Please?" I put on my best puppy dog face and tried not to smile.

I heard him sigh. "Fine. I guess I owe you it. Kakarott, you can go train or whatever."

"Thanks, Vegeta." Goku quickly shuffled out the door, leaving me alone with my mate.

I snuggled up to him, his arm finding their way around my waist, mine hooking around his neck. "I love you, Vegeta." Our lips met.

Vegeta chuckled into my mouth, causing the back of my head to blossom with pian. He stopped and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry."

'Awww, he's becoming a softy.' I thought. His glare told me he'd heard it.

"I heard that." Yup, I was right. "I don't appreciate being called a 'softy'. Got it?' I nodded. "Good." And he lay his head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

I smiled, and did the same.

* * *

Okay, it was kind of short, but i liked the ending that way and didn't want to change it so tough luck...don't mess with the writer. Just kidding.Sorry, I'm on blood lust because the full moon was two days ago. That's why i'm so grumpy. It might take a while for the next chapter to be posted because i'm tired of typing this ' story so heh. Toodles and hopedyou enjoyed!

Nightcall


	8. Rifle

Rifle is another made up character. He is as fast as a bullet and is telepathic.

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sexy Saiyans**

Weeks went by and things on the ship returned to "normal." Trunks had ended up in Nappa's room, against both Nappa's and Trunks' will. Carly was assigned her own room, beside Kadeta and Kiwi.

One day, I was editing my writing when Vegeta strode into the room, sporting an ear-to-ear smile. "Look out the window," was all he said.

I glanced at him oddly. "Why?" His only response was to walk up to the window beside my chair and pull back the curtains. "That's why."

I gawked. Outside the window was a blood red planet, its two suns shimmering with beauty.

The papers fell from my hand (glad they're numbered) "Oh my god...It's...It's..." I paused. "Beautiful."

Vegeta chuckled. "Yes it is, isn't it? I've waited so long to see it again, even for a moment."

I glanced at him. "You don't think that you can rebuild your race, do you?" He shook his head. "I just wanted to see my planet one last time. And possibly, take a piece of it back to Earth. Just for grins."

I looked back out the window grimly. I was happy Vegeta wasn't expecting me to leave my life back on Earth, but he had made the journey out into space, leading the others on a false hope that their race would be restored.

"That's cruel to the others, you know." I stated bluntly.

His gaze shifted to me. "That's their problem, isn't it?" He returned to staring at his planet. "It's not like they really had their hopes up anyway. I mean, we only have one full female Saiyan left and, by law of the race, I should be the one to mate her. But I have you. And it's not likely we would be able to get her to mate with Nappa or Radditz. Bardock and Turles would refuse. Kakarott has that harpy of his. Only one left is Gohan, but he doesn't seem too fond of her. So how would we restart the race?"

I looked at my feet. "That's true. I'm sorry for being so rude. I just –"

"I know. You don't have to explain. Just go find Kakarott and meet me in the docking bay. He should be training right now." Vegeta turned and strode out of the room.

I sighed, put my stuff down, and followed him out. I made my way to the gravity room and over rode the system.

"Goku, Vegeta wants us in the docking bay so we can go down to Vegeta-sei." I said, walking inside.

I was met with the sight of an extremely sexy, sweaty, shirtless Super Saiyan. My face heated with a blush. "Uh, Gohan, is Goku in here?"

Gohan smiled, nodded and pointed up. My gaze followed his finger and I saw Goku, with all the characteristics I described Gohan with, hovering in midair, smiling brightly.

"Okay, cool. Uh, Gohan, how about you get the shower first today? And close the door on the way out. I need to talk to Nightcall."

"Sure. I'll see you later, then." Gohan turned, walked out, and closed the door.

Goku touched down, smirked, and pushed me against the wall, his hands blocking my escape. "Goku, what are you doing?" I asked, stuttering.

He didn't answer, his hand busy at the collar of my shirt. "Goku, I asked you something. Why –" Shiver running down my spine interrupted me.

As my brain began functioning again, I realized that he had begun to suck on the tender skin surrounding my bite mark.

"Goku." Pant. "Get." Pant "Off." I pushed at the Saiyans chest.

He chuckled. "Why should I? Hmm?" He smirked again and pressed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened in shock, as did my mouth. Goku seized his opportunity and thrust his tongue inside.

I tried to back up, only to remind myself that I was backed against a wall. Goku pressed against me, rubbing his erection against my leg. I gasp into his mouth.

Just as my gasp sounded, a gasp sounded from the door. Goku pulled off of me to look at the owner of the sound. "Dammit." He muttered.

He took a step back, holding me up. I was glad he did, seeing as my knees had gone weak. I heard him say, "Kadeta, what are you doing here?"

"Vegeta wanted me to find Night. She was supposed to tell you –"Goku stopped her. "I know, I know. Come on, let's go" He pick me up like a sleeping child and followed Kadeta out the door.

Gohan was outside the door, drying his hair. "Hey, Nightcall, have you seen Goten? I can't find him."

I shook my head. "Nope. Probably with Furball and Moon. He'll be fine, though."

"Where's Furball?" A little voice piped up.

I looked down at Goten, the source of the noise. "Uh, I thought you were with him…"

The half-Saiyan shook his head. "Nope. I was, but he and Moon hid from me and now I can't find them."

"And where did they hide?" Gohan asked his son.

"Uh, in a ship down in the docking bay." He smiled at our wide eyes and shocked faces. "What?"

"Th – They're in the docking bay!" I nearly jumped out of Goku's arms. "Oh my God!"

Goku grabbed me before I could plant my feet. "Whoa! What's wrong?"

"Vegeta just sent Raditz, Nappa, and the others to Vegeta-sei! He might have sent Furball and Moon! Knowing them…they'll be on the other side of the planet in a matter of minutes! We don't know what's out there! They could get killed!"

"They'll be fine. After all, they grew up with me," Kadeta said, trying to reassure me.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked harshly.

"Uh hello! I'm stronger than Goku!" Kadeta cleared her throat, "I taught them how to protect themselves. That's all."

I relaxed against Goku's chest.

"I guess they'll be okay. After all, you taught them." She responded with a satisfied smirk. "Oh shut up Kadeta!"

Goku chuckled. "Come one, we need to go meet Vegeta."

Our group walked into the docking bay to find a very frantic Vegeta. ", , . Nightcall is going to kill me. I can't believe I did that." He was pacing and apparently didn't know we were there.

"Why is she going to kill you?" Goku asked, startling Vegeta.

"Because, Kakarott, I just sent her pups into space with Nappa and Raditz. I am a dead man once she finds out."

I growled. "What did you think I was going to do to kill you, huh? Put poison in your food?"

Vegeta jumped. "Oh, Nightcall. Heh, funny seeing you here." His face got serious. "Why is Kakarott carrying you?"

I looked at Goku and decided against telling Vegeta about the kiss. "My legs were shaking and I was feeling weak as he offered to carry me." Not a lie, but not the truth, either.

"Oh, I see. Well come one. We have to get your kids back." He turned and walked over to two small ships, "Kakarott, Nightcall and I will take this ship. Gohan, his son, and you, Kadeta, will take the other."

Goten looked around confused. "Who's 'his son'? And why does he get to go and I don't?"

Gohan chuckled, "He meant you, Goten. Besides, we wouldn't leave you. Stop worrying so much -"

"You'll lose your hair," I blurted out. After receiving very strange glances, I said, "Vegeta told Nappa that when they first came to Earth. It's a habit."

"Okay then. Anyway, we should get going if we are to find the pups." Vegeta emphasized the fact.

"Oh, yeah. Hey Goku, can you carry me to the ship now?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Kakarott, how many times have I told you don't say sorry?"

"Oh, sorry Vegeta. I forgot about that." A Son smile marked his lips while Vegeta gave it his all to keep from attacking Goku.

"Okay, this is the second time we've started to leave and you two have stopped us. Goku, get your lame ass excuse for a Saiyan ass into the damn ship. Vegeta, get your 'I'm the best thing in the world because I'm a Saiyan prince' ass into the ship. And don't forget Night's sorry wolf ass when you get in," Kadeta was puffed up with anger.

Goku and Vegeta stared at her for a moment. Then together, they said, "How dare you talk about Nightcall that way!"

"Uh, she doesn't care." She looked at me. With a shake of my head, I said, "Nope, I don't. I know she's just playing around so we can go down to the planet and find my kids."

Vegeta glanced at me, snuggled up in Goku's strong arms. "Kakarott, give me Nightcall and get in the ship."

"Okie dokie." Goku handed me to Vegeta and clambered into the ship. Vegeta set me inside and climbed in.

We watched Kadeta, Gohan, and Goten get in their ship. Vegeta pushed a button, which closed the ships door. Soon afterward was liftoff.

It took three hours to reach Vegeta-sei. I had fallen asleep in Vegeta's lap, haunted by nightmares of finding the mutilated, molested bodies of my children.

/Night, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up. The kids are right in front of us./

My eyes snapped open to see I was tied to what seemed like a bed. I glanced around and saw that the Saiyans were tied to what looked like bamboo polls. Kadeta and Kiwi were on the beds on either side of mine. Furball and Moon sat in chairs in front of us, also tied down.

"Please let us go. We aren't Saiyans. We didn't do anything wrong. Please let us go," Moon whimpered.

"Moon, what have I told you, never ask the enemy for mercy. They won't let you go," Kadeta warned. Raditz smirked, and Goku blushed.

"The princess has a point, Moon. But since you ask so nicely, I'll let you, your brother and your mother go. After all, you aren't Saiyans.'

Kadeta growled, "Rifle, you bastard. Still under Frezia's rule? Or are you doing this on your own freewill?"

"Frezia's dead. A boy named Trunks killed him. I'm doing this for my father, getting revenge, as you might say."

"Did Saiyans kill your daddy?" Rifle nodded to Moon. "Well, the Saiyans I know wouldn't do anything like that. Nope, they are really nice to us, and let us use them like jungle gyms."

Rifle stared at my youngest child. Then, slowly, he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Child, you are the purest thing in the universe, to think that these two Saiyans," he pointed to Nappa and Vegeta, "are gentle beings."

"Rifle, don't kid yourself. We killed him under Frezia's order. In normal circumstances, we wouldn't have been there," Vegeta protested.

"I don't care." Rifle rose a ki-lit finger to Vegeta's throat. "The Prince of all Saiyans will die by my hand – tonight."


	9. Love of a Saiyan

**Chapter 9: Love of a Saiyan **

"Don't touch her!" My voice echoed in the dark cavern. "Put her down!"

Rifle paused. "No, I think I'll carry her. You just keep an eye on your son. He had better not hurt himself." He began walking again.

I stopped waiting until I saw Vegeta chained with ki restraints to the other Saiyans. "He won't let her go, will he?"

I shook my head. "No, he seems to have grown attached to her. I can only hope he doesn't hurt her."

Vegeta didn't respond. His walk was different, like he was limping. His head hung, his shoulders slouched.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"This is all my fault. If Nappa and I hadn't killed his father, you wouldn't be here, and neither would your pups."

"But I never would have met you either, so it's not all bad." A thought popped into my head. "Hey, Vegeta. Tell me about Rifle. You know him, don't you?"

Vegeta nodded. "He was on Frezia's ship with me. I don't know how Kadeta knows him, though. Anyway, his father bargained him off, just like mine did. Rifle was always kind, even to me, unless he was in the presence of one of Frezia's henchmen. Or on the battlefield. Rifle was a fierce warrior, almost as strong as Nappa and me. He loved to sit in the battlefield and stare at the blood and broken bodies. He said it helped him become stronger." Vegeta sighed. "He was devastated when Nappa and I killed his father. But, though he knew it was me, he was always kind.

"Yes I was. Just to lead you here to kill you. Nappa was an easy target. Though, his skull was so thick, it was hard to get into his mind." Rifle chuckled and handed me a sleeping Moon. "Yes, it was easier to persuade him to lead you here than getting in that hollow head of his. But it was well worth it."

Rifle grabbed my arm and started pulling me back to the front. Vegeta growled.

"Why are you so protective of her, huh? What is she to you? Unless -" Rifle pulled back the collar on the left side of my shirt, revealing my bite mark. "You're mated to a wolf!"

"So? I love her. It's that simple."

"The great Saiyan prince feels what he does not believe. That's new."

"Rifle, you have no idea what I believe in, so shut the fuck up!"

"Well, right now, _your_ mate is under _my_ control, you had better 'shut the fuck up' or she won't be your mate much longer."

Vegeta paled, his mouth snapping shut from his comeback. "I thought so." Rifle smirked and pulled me to the front of the line.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you or Vegeta. Only Nappa. He's the one that killed my father. Any others you want dead?"

I thought for a moment. "Bardock, Radditz and Turles. They shouldn't even be alive."

Rifle chuckled. "I know. I'm the one that brought them back."

I smiled. "Can I ask you something?" Rifle nodded. "How do you know Kadeta?"

"She was on Frezia's ship with me and Kiwi."

"Really? I didn't know that. But then how come Vegeta doesn't know that?"

Rifle shrugged. "Bad memory?"

I laughed. "Most likely."

"Kiwi was my partner, and when Kadeta was captured, and brought on board, we were to show her around. She didn't even get to fight. She became Frezia's concubine. Only when he found out who she was did he let her fight. Only long enough to raise her power level a few notches, doubling it, and then he took her as his concubine again. And then he sent her to purge Earth and she never came back."

I gasped. "Wow, she's been through a lot."

"Yes, I have. Thank you very much for telling her that, Rifle." Kadeta ground out from behind us.

"No problem. Oh, good, we are here." Rifle pointed into the cavern opening.

It was like a tiki-tiki village. The same bamboo poles as before stood in a circle around a bon fire. Ropes of ki dangled down from the top of each pole.

Furball ran and sat near the fire. I walked in behind him and set Moon down in a pile of leaves. Then, I stood and waited for Rifle to finish tying the others to the bamboo poles.

Vegeta hadn't spoken a word since Rifle's threat and his face was still pale. /Vegeta, what's wrong/

/I'm thinking about what Rifle said to me./ Vegeta's chest heaved and something shimmery trailed down his cheek.

/About undoing the mating? He told me he wouldn't do it./

/That's what he told you. He told me he'd let Kakarott do it./

My eyes widened. Would Rifle really do that?

"Yes, I would if need be. I'd even let him rape you to do it." Rifles arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. "Then again, I could bite you myself."

AT that, Vegeta snapped the bamboo and jumped down. He twirled the piece his hands were tied to, letting the ki rope fall away. "Get away from her."

His voice was deadly quiet, his eyes feral. Rifle smirked and pulled me tight against him. "No, I don't think I will."

Vegeta took a step forward. Suddenly, his eyes perked up. In a flash, Nappa was no more than a pie of ash. "Happy! Now give her back!"

Rifle shook his head, and began kissing up my neck. Vegeta growled and three more flashes erupted. Bardock, Radditz and Turles were dead.

I was released, and I immediately ran into the comforting arm of the Saiyan prince. "I love you, Nightcall. I love you." My chin was tilted up and warm, tear soaked lips touched mine.

"Aww…Now get me down!" Kadeta's voice rang throughout out the cavern. Vegeta pulled away, yelled something at her, and kissed me again.

"Yuck! Get a room, you sleazebags!" I ignored whoever it was, too caught up in my mate to care.

"Furball! Don't say that!" Kadeta scolded.

I pulled out of the kiss to yell at my son, but collapsed onto Vegeta. He caught me, and hugged me. "Don't ever do this to me again." He whispered.

I cuddled into his chest, and replied, "I won't. Not even for the world."

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Help me get the others down."

Rifle said, pointing with his thumb at the Saiyans still tied to the bamboo poles.

"Oh, yeah." Vegeta set me down by the pups and proceeded to help Rifle untie the others.

"Thank you for _finally_ getting me down. And Rifle, don't ever do that again." There was a pause, then Rifle chuckled. "I won't"

"Good. I might just have to kill you if you do." Kadeta walked over to me and the pups. She picked up Moon, who was still asleep.

"She's so precious. A little angel." Kadeta sighed. "She'll be in danger twenty-four seven. And Vegeta's weakness." She sighed again. "You're his weakness, too, you know?' If anyone like Frezia got a hold of you or Moon, he would be at their will."

I nodded. "He told me that. I have to watch out for my children and myself."

"I could watch your kids for yo. After all, I've raised them most of their live."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I gave Kadeta a hug. "Thank you."

Kadeta stiffened. "I don't like hugs, Nightcall. Let go of me, please."

I released her. "Sorry, I forgot."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking to see who it was, I saw Goku. I shuddered, remembering the kiss.

"Can I talk to you, Nightcall?" He asked, his voice serious.

I glanced at Kadeta. She nodded to show she was finished talking to me. I sighed and walked off behind Goku.

He stopped in the darkest corner of the cavern. He turned around to look at me. "I'm sorry about earlier."

I knew what he was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

He sighed, and hugged me. "Earlier, the kiss. I don't know what came over me. I guess my emotions took over."

"What about your emotions?"

Goku let go of me and blushed. "I, uh…Well, you see…I…I love you, Nightcall."

I stared at him in shock. Vegeta looked over at the two of us. And Goku blushed deeper.

"You…love me?" My heart began to beat faster as Vegeta walked over to us.

"Kakarott, what is the meaning of this? Why is Nightcall crying?"

"I'm crying?" My hand rose to my cheek, where I felt warm tears streaming down my face.

One of Goku's hands wrapped around my shoulders, the other caressed my cheek. "I think you know what is going on, Vegeta. It's the same problem you knew would arise, that you planned to stop. The exchange of mates." While Vegeta's eyes widened, Goku ripped my shirt exposing my left shoulder.

The next thing I knew, Goku's teeth were buried in Vegeta's claim mark. My mind was no longer connected to Vegeta, but instead to Goku.

I tried to speak, but Goku's mouth on my lips stopped me. "Shh…Don't talk, Night. Don't talk. Just feel."


	10. Home

**Chapter 10: Home**

I stood beside my mate as he explained to his wife what happened.

"You what!" she yelled as he told her about being mated to me.

I told you, I'm mated to Nightcall now. You and I need to get a divorce."

"How could you betray me like this! You bastard!"

I growled. "Hey don't call my mate a bastard! That's my job!" I yelled at her.

Goku's wife raised her frying pan and prepared to whack me with it. "Oh, scary. A frying pan. Well, take your best shot."

"Oh, I will." She swung her frying pan at me. Goku blocked it easily. "Don't touch her."

"Goku! Move out of the way!"

"Okay." Goku smiled, grabbed my shoulder and IT'd us home, a house on the Island of Night, my home territory. "I'll talk to her later, okay?" Goku said, trailing his fingers through my hair.

I smiled. "Okay." Leaning forward, I kissed the Saiyan. He chuckled. "I love you, too."

He backed me up against a wall and kissed me deep and rough. I kissed back, just as hard.

The door bell rang. I groaned along with my mate.

Goku went to open the door. "Oh, hey Gohan. What's up?"

Gohan practically ran into the house. "First off, Night, Vegeta says he's sorry. He never meant to get her pregnant. Oh and guys, Bulma just gave birth to a baby boy!"

"That's great!" Goku cheered.

"He what!" I growled.

"Hey, Vegeta isn't your mate anymore. Calm down." I sighed. Goku was right after all. Vegeta wasn't my mate. But I was still upset that he'd had sex with _Bulma_.

"Hey, Gohan, we'll see you later. We were kinda busy."

"Oh, okay. Well, bye!" Gohan made his way out the door.

I sighed in relief once he was gone. "Okay, back to what we were doing."

I was pushed down on the couch and stripped of shirt and pants.

I panted against the heated body of my lover. Damn, he's good at this.

My sports bra was slipped off and thrown in the growing pile of clothes. Goku took one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked, while needing the other. After a minute, he switched.

My legs wrapped themselves around his boxer-clad hips. He smirked and burnt away our remaining clothing using his ki.

As he thrust into me, I muttered my last coherent phrase of the day. "I love you, Goku."

* * *

This is the last chapter in Don't Talk. Please reveiw on how the ending was. It would mean alot to me. 

Thank all of you who reveiwed and hope you enjoyed.

Nightcall

Also, Please read Silent Wonderer's 'The New Comer'. It is Like a sequal to this, 'cept it is Don't Talk in Kadeta's point of veiw. Thanks!


	11. The Hospital

Okay I've decided to continue the story. Enjoy! Oh, and reveiw!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Hospital**

The next morning, Goku and I visited Bulma and her newborn son, Trunks.

He was a mean looking thing, with piercing, icy blue eyes. His hair was lavender and his face was exactly like Vegeta's.

"Isn't he so cute?" Bulma questioned.

"Uh, if you say so…" I muttered. Goku nudged me. "Oh, yes, of course he is. Just darling."

Goku and Bulma's satisfied smiles told me I'd said the right thing…even if I was being sarcastic.

Kiwi and Trunks walked in holding hand, Gohan and Kadeta behind them. "Hey Mom. How are you?" Trunks asked.

"I'm doing fine." Bulma smiled at the future version of her son.

Suddenly, I felt very sick to my stomach. I knelt over, hurling on the floor.

"Nightcall, are you okay?" Goku asked, worry coating his voice.

I coughed and nodded, standing up. My knees felt weak and I collapsed onto my mate.

"Take her to the emergency room." Bulma suggested. Goku nodded, picked me up, and carried me out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Goku asked. I nodded, almost certain of what was wrong with me.

At the emergency room, the doctor in charge put a blood pressure cuff on my arm. He took a small sample of my blood and gave me an IV. Goku had to wait outside the room because of his fear of needles.

"Okay, Miss Nightcall. The remote for the television is right here. I'll be back in about thirty minutes with the results of the blood test." The doctor said before exiting.

"Nightcall, are you alright?" Goku asked from his corner beside my bed.

"I'm fine, I told you that twice already. Now I'm going to go to sleep, if you don't mind." He shrugged and blushed slightly. "Goku, don't be embarrassed because you are worried about me. It's natural for you to be. You are my mate, after all." He nodded. "Goodnight, Nightcall."

I was asleep within minutes. My dreams consisted mainly of Goku but also of food, and for some strange reason, Vegeta.

I was awoken by Goku lightly shaking my shoulder. "Night, the doctor's back with the results."

"Uh, yes. Miss Nightcall…you're pregnant." I wasn't that surprised but apparently Goku was.

"She's pr-pregnant!" And he passed out.

* * *

Kinda short...Actually very short. Oh wellI got whatI wanted to put in it so it all works out. Now to write the next chapter. Please reveiw! 

---Nightcall


	12. Night Angel

**Chapter 12: Night Angel**

"I can't believe it. You're pregnant! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Goku paced through the house chanting nonsense to himself.

"Goku, first off, calm down. Here, sit down by me. Second, stop the 'I'm gonna be a daddy' because it might be Vegeta's kid. Okay?" I was sitting on the couch watching my mate wander around the living room.

Goku sat down, hugging me tight. "I know, but still I could always adopt it as my own kid. But I still think it is my kid." He kissed my cheek and stood up. "You want something to eat?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Why not? Can I have some steak? Well done. Oh, and some bacon. Thanks." Man, I was craving meat more than ever today. I just hope I don't go on another blood lust. I might start killing humans.

"Can do." Goku practically skipped into the living room to fix my food. I started to wonder what brought on the change between just being mates and being so…helpful. I shrugged. Must be the pregnancy.

Thirty minutes and some burnt bacon later, my food was ready. As I sat down at the table to eat, an odd look crossed Goku's face. "How long will you be pregnant? Also, I know wolves give births in dens, so do you have a place you are gonna have the baby?"

"Four months." I said between bites of steak and ribs. "Oh, and there is a cave nearby that I gave birth to Furball and Moon in. I was planning on using it again." Goku nodded. "Okay, just wondered."

After I finished three medium sized steaks and a couple racks of ribs, I was stuffed. And tired. I stumbled into the master bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Goku crawled in beside me.

"How I told you I love you today?" He asked, kissing my forehead. I nodded. "About five times. At least."

He chuckled. "Well, I love you." He hugged me close to his chest, where I rested my head. "I love you, too."

And I drifted off to sleep.

Four months later, and a beautiful Saiyan with a wolf tail was born. His fur was black with gold streaks running through it. His hair was shaped like Goku's. His eyes were like his fur, ebony with amber streaking through the dark pools.

"So, what's his name gonna be, Nightcall?" Bulma, who had insisted on helping in the birth, asked.

"Night Angel, after his mother and father." (A/N: In case you didn't know, Goku means 'Angel'.) I smiled, looking up at Goku.

Tears of happiness glittered in his eyes. He took Night Angel from me and held him close. The half Saiyan, half wolf giggled and reached up to grab his father's hair.

Bulma chuckled and my smile widened. I had given my mate a child of his own and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Woman, get your ass back to Capsule Corp. right now. Kadeta just showed up and she's in labor." Well, Vegeta could.

"Gotta go! Don't drop him Goku!" Bulma ran up to Vegeta. He picked her up and flew off. Leaving me and my mate, and our new child, of course, to the comfort of the cave.

"Looks like Night Angel will have a playmate." Goku said, handing me my son.

"Looks that way." I replied. Goku picked me up and flew out of the cave into the sunset.

* * *

Very short. But it is the ending chapter, so it has to be short, because I'm evil like that. cries i can't beleive i finished it! Oh, and please read Silent Wonderer's 'The New Comer'. It is Don't TAlk in Kadeta POV. It's really good. And I know, because i have to edit it!

Also:

SSJ Naomi: If you can come up with a plot for your idea about Goku/Nightcall than Vegeta/Nightcall, please tell and I _MIGHT_ write it. I can't think of a good plot for that.

Thanks to:

SSJ Naomi

Queenoftheskies16

PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW THE ENDING WAS! THANKS!

---Nightcall


End file.
